Leopard Onyx
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: Guin finds himself in a new world, armed with new powers, he is guided to become a fellow half-gem's mentor, As he go throughout his new life, he and his new allies will fight battles against monstrous threats of earth AND space, While also trying to solve the mystery of Guin himself and the gem that's embedded forever on his hand.
1. Prologue

**Another crossover, Featuring Guin Saga and Steven Universe, just seeing If I should get crossovers with Guin in it another shot. Also featuring my newest OC, Zeke.**

 **Name: Zeke.**

 **Species: Like Guin/Steven, Half Gem, Half-human hybrid. With the head of a black cat with white nose and mouth.**

 **Gem: White Prism, Embedded in his forehead.**

 **Weapon: Painting Quill. Can use his mind to create surreal and animated artwork on walls, can also summon his creations at will in combat. Uses his brush as a bo staff. He can use his powers to create monsters to serve and fight for him, but can't maintain their forms for long, after a few minutes, they fade away. Overuse of this power causes considerable strain on his human side...**

 **Guin's Gem: Onyx. Found in a ruin in the northern mountain. Upon discovery, it permanently fused with the back of his right hand. The shock of it was enough to activate an ancient warp pad underneath his feet. whisking him away to a place called...Earth.**

 **Weapon: Claymore: Guin was dishearten when he lost his old sword, but upon discovering the weapon within himself, he immediately forgot about it. Guin's Onyx claymore can grow twice it size and Guin can evening use it as a shield. Guin also has "Leopard Sense" A special hybrid ability that let's him sense if a gem is nearby.**

 **This takes place throughout the beginning of the series of Steven Universe, and the end of Guin Saga,**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The doors to the ruins creaked open as snow howled through. The cloaked man grunted as he quickly shut the door. The figure sighed as he took off his hood, reveling a Leopard Head.

Guin had been traveling for weeks reaching the north. Only to find a set of mysterious ruins. He began to walk down the darken hallway to an end room.

There, sitting on a pedestal, was a round, black onyx. Guin approached it, stepping on a mysterious pad. The gem responded and began to spin.

"What is it doing?" Guin asked, before he could react, the crystal shot forth like a bullet towards Guin. Guin reacted by covering his face with his arm. The Gem struck his wist, and began to fuse with his flesh. Guin cried out before falling onto the pad he was standing on. Suddenly the pad began to glow, as if responding to the Onyx. Guin was engulfed in a pillar of light.

...And he was gone.

* * *

Guin woke up, in the forest. Alone. It was night.

"What...Happened?" Guin asked no one, He place his hand on his face, before recoiling it to look at the Onyx. "What is this?" Guin said before realizing. "My sword!" Guin had dropped his blade when the relic embedded itself upon his hand. He then looked around. Guin then saw lights along a pathway towards some broken structures.

After a minute of walking. He came upon a field of walls that were broken. But what surprised him the most was the walls each had a drawing on them. Guin approached a wall with a pond drawn onto it, with a moving waterfall in the background. Guin place a hand on the grassy foreground in front of the water. And the wall felt like grass, it even bend and folded as he moved his hand along the wall.

 **"And thus, the leopard has finally arrived..."**

Guin looked around in a fighting stance. "Who's there, show yourself!" Guin shouted at the voice. Looking around, but seeing no one...

 **"So, tense... Let's see if you learn anything from your time in that "Other" Dimension..."**

Guin then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw a beast climbing out of the two dimensional art. Guin backed away and saw monsters climbing out of the other paintings as well.

 **"Will you be still and be shattered? Or will you draw your weapon and fight?"**

"Weapon? I've lost my steel on the way here." Guin said as the monsters drew closer. The voice chuckled.

 **"I wasn't talking about THAT flimsy old piece of metal."**

Guin then felt a power surging through the crystal on his right hand. He gripped it before feeling something forming in his free hand. He pulled his hand away from the gem, drawing a Black Claymore from the crystal itself. Guin held it for a moment before hearing the voice again.

 **"Now that your armed, FIGHT!"**

Guin quickly sliced through three of the monsters, before blocking the fourth and countering with a jab. He then finished with a downward slice on the final monster.

 **"Well done, you may just be the guardian the chosen one needs."**

"Chosen one?" Guin asked, he looked around as the Claymore in his hand faded.

 **"I will join you in due time, for now, head east...To the town known as Beach City, find the Boy who bares the star, show him your gem, and let him take you to his current caretakers. You'll need their cooperation in order to aid him."** The voice stopped for a moment. **"I bid you adue..."**

"...The boy who bares the star." Guin said to himself before looking to the east. He began to walk for a few minutes before reaching a rode. On the side of the rode was a sign that said:

 **"BEACH CITY WITHIN 10 MILES"**

* * *

"I wonder how Rose's son will react upon seeing Guin." The cloaked figure said before turning to a creature in the corner of the ruins. "You know what to do, old friend."

The creature then growled before walking off. Leaving the cloaked person alone to look up at the moon.

"...I promise, Rose, Ragarok, Aurra..." He said to the moon shining down on him. "I won't let your sacrifices be in vain!"

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note, I do not own Steven Universe or Guin Saga, all rights reserve.**

 **Chapter 1: The Boy who bares the Star.**

* * *

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

A scream of terror jostled Guin awake from his sleeping position in one of Beach City's alleys. Guin then slowly got up to began his search for the star bearing child, curious about the scream, he hurried towards a small shop, from which the locals called the "Big Donut" Guin then peered into the window from a corner.

"I'm sorry Steven, I guess they stopped making them." A blonde woman said to a boy with a red shirt with a yellow star.

Guin quickly focused on the star, could he be...?

"Stop making them?! Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?!" The boy cried out, Looking at the Cookie cat fridge between the coffee pot and the cupcakes. "They're only the most scrumptious and delicious Ice cream sandwiches ever made!" The boy then fell to his knees. "DON'T THEY HAVE LAWS FOR THIS!?"

"Tough bits, man. Nobody buys them anymore." A stock boy said carrying in a box. "Guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers-Huh?"

Shoot! Guin quickly hid behind the corner when the Stock Boy saw him peering in the window. A few minutes pass before the boy with the red shirt walked out of the store with the small fridge tied around his back. Guin followed without the boy noticing him. Guin eventually traced him to a temple at the edge of Beach City. Guin then waited by the side of the beach housed built into the temple entrance. Waiting for the boy to reappear. Listening to the waves, he quickly dozed off.

* * *

Guin was woken up by a monstrous screeched. Guin shot up and saw an insect monster on the beach. It was spitting acid at a boulder. Guin saw that it was sunset. "We could really use Steven's shield right about now!" A voice said behind the acid bombarded rocks.

Guin scanned the monster, looking for weaknesses. It took a minute of processing before he heard a woman cried out- "Steven!"

Guin shook from his thinking and saw the boy from before was out on the beach. And the demon was closing in.

He drew his crystal claymore. He was done with thinking now. He charged forward before jumping and swinging his claymore onto it's head stunning the insect beast. Before climbing on. The beetle thrashed around as it struggled to throw him off.

"Who is that man?! And how is he fighting a centipeedle!?" A tall, skinny pale woman said as she watched Guin fought the corrupted gem.

"Doesn't matter, he's helping and that's all that matters." A crimson colored woman said in a stoic voice.

Guin tried as he might, he was eventually pinned down by the centipeedle and was swung around before the Centipeedle threw him onto the sand, it then started to close in for the kill.

"Leave that guy alone!" The boy's voice rang out, he then saw something being thrown into the centipeedle and whatever it was, it electrocuted it to a crisp.

"Gems, Weapons!"

Suddenly, the rock where the three where hiding burst apart and charged forward towards the beast. They unleashed a torrent of attacks on it before it exploded. As they picked up what was left of it. Guin took in the sight.

" _Three women..."_ Guin thought before succumbing to his injuries and passing out.

"Hey, Look at this guy!"

"Is he alright!? Oohhh! somebody check his vitals!"

"Pearl...look at his hand."

"Well all I can see that's out of an ordinary is an Onyx but's that not...Wait...WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"

"He's a gem! Like us! Well not "Like" Us. I mean, are there any boy gems?"

"No, there aren't."

"Then...WHAT THE HECK IS HE!?"

"He's...A hybrid..."

"Like me."

"We need to get him inside now!"

* * *

Guin then slowly came to, he felt that his armor was removed.

"Look, I think he's waking up!" He heard a voice said as he opened his eyes. And the first thing he saw was a young boy staring at him.

"...Do you mind?" Guin asked, causing the boy to back off.

"Sorry, I just never..." The boy began. But he suddenly became excited. "YOUR A HALF GEM LIKE ME! We're practically brothers, you can help me with important life lessons, or reach the cereal on the high self!"

"Now, Steven, give him some air, we need to ask him some questions of our own." He heard a stoic voice said.

"Yes, Garnet." Steven said before walking over to the other end of the couch.

Guin saw the very tall and very serious woman along with two others approached him from his seat on the couch. "Now, then-"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT GEM!?" The pale woman suddenly screamed.

"Hey, watched with the screaming, Pearl" The short purple one said covering her ears.

"But, this is an incredible discovery! A Half Gem besides Steven should be taken very seriously, Amethyst!" Pearl yelled back.

"Let's start with introductions." Garnet began. "We, are the Crystal Gems. The sworn protectors of this planet. I'm Garnet, and next to me is Pearl, Amethyst and Steven."

"My name is Guin, Warrior who does not know which country he was born or hailed from." He began, he then explained how he ended up here, along with with his story. At the end of the Story, Steven was starry eyed.

"It seems to me you were sent to another world entirely..." Pearl began. "None of those names you mention are familiar with me."

"I'm more concern that the stranger you encountered in the woods knew about Steven." Garnet said thinking.

"Garnet, You don't think it couldn't have been...A White Prism?" Pearl asked. "The description matches perfectly."

"What's a White Prism?" Steven asked the three.

"White Prisms are very powerful artistic gems who can bring their artwork to life, they can create monsters to fight their enemies, and summon trees or vines to bind their foes." Pearl explained.

"But the voice I heard belong to _a male."_ Guin added shocking the four.

"Meaning, the owner of the voice could've had a Prism to help them out..." Garnet began.

"Or the stranger was a Half-gem himself..." Pearl added before becoming frustrated. "Gah, this is so confusing!"

"For now, let's wait and see." Garnet said before looking at Guin. "Our friend here is tired and confuse, we should let him rest. We'll talk to him about gems in the morning."

"Uh, Garnet." Pearl began as she walked away. "Are you sure leaving this man alone with Steven is a good idea?"

As the gems left. The boy went to the kitchen area and began to make something. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat." Steven asked. Guin then simply nodded.

"Are you a half-gem as well?" Guin asked Steven.

"Yes, But I didn't find a gem like you did, I was born a Hybrid. See." He then pointed towards the painting over the doorway. "That's my mom!"

"And is she...?"

Steven stopped for a moment. "She's not around anymore..." He began. "My dad said she had to give up her form in order to birth me."

"I...See, my apologies." Guin said as he felt he struck a personal nerve. "And your father?"

"He lives nearby. I can take you to see him someday." Steven said coming back with a sandwich. "Here." He then handed the leopard man the plate.

"Thank you." Guin said taking a bite of the food given to him.

...He hadn't tasted anything that was this good before.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note, I do not own Steven Universe or Guin Saga, all rights reserve.**

 **Chapter 2: Laser Light Cannon.**

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Guin started to live with Steven and his caretakers. He had gotten a decent control over his new powers. Steven also got him some new clothes for him to wear. A black jacket with jeans, leather hiking boots, he also had a piece of his shoulder armor strapped to his shoulder with a white star painted onto it. (As suggested by Steven.)

Guin started to go out on missions with the gems, honing his powers and learning more about his apparent other half. He also looked after Steven, mostly because he was a vital clue to his memories, but also he felt a strong duty to protect and teach him to defend himself. Steven was the closest thing Guin had to a brother.

"Guin! Get out here right now!" He heard Pearl cry from outside. He then set the book he was reading down and stepped out of the beach house, he saw Pearl and Garnet looking through a telescope at something in the distance.

"Look at the size of it..." Pearl said as she examined the distant object. "I had no idea these things can be so big!" She then saw Guin approaching. "Ah, Guin, thank goodness. Now if we could find Steven and Amethyst."

"Garnet, Pearl, Guin!" Amethyst yelled running towards them with a Steven over her head.

"We saw." Pearl began. "Some of us are _Trying_ to protect humanity." Which raises the question. "Where were you?"

Amethyst then sat Steven down to answer. "Eating fry bits."

Pearl face palmed before Steven ran up to the telescope. "Can I see?" He then looked through it. "Whoa... It's a giant eyeball! Awesome."

"Let me see." Guin said nudging Steven to the side. Like the name suggests, it was a giant, red eye. hovering towards them.

"Not Awesome!" Pearl said as Guin continued to study the incoming object. "It's a red eye!"

"Red eye! It's going to infect us all!"

"That's pink eye, Steven."

Amethyst laughed before Guin turned to the others. "It's getting closer..." He alerted.

"It's going to crash into Beach City, and crush us along with countless of innocent, oblivious, bystanders!" Pearl said to Steven and Guin. "We have to stop it!"

"We can't attack it from the ground." Guin added. "Our weapons won't reach."

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a light cannon that belong to Rose Quartz." Garnet said to the group.

"My mom?" Steven asked.

"Agh, if Rose was here, this would be so easy." Amethyst whined.

"I know, but she's not." Pearl said dismissively. "And the cannon is missing, we'll have to find another solution..."

"If the cannon belong to my mom, maybe dad knows where it is." Steven suggested. All of the gems then showed worried looks except for Guin who was resuming his observation of the red eye. "He can help us save the day!"

"...Greg is...nice, Steven, but..." Pearl started half-heartily. "I doubt Rose would entrust him with such a powerful weapon."

"Your dad is kinda of a mess, Steven." Amethyst said placing a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"AMETHYST!"

"I'm just saying," She added. "If she did leave it with him, He probably broke it, lost it or dropped it in the ocean, by now."

"True..." Garnet added as well.

"It couldn't hurt to ask if he knew anything about it." Guin said looking away from the telescope. "He IS the Husband of Rose Quartz."

"I'll go ask him, I'm sure he's just keeping it safe." Steven said walking off.

"We can handle this Steven." Garnet said before turning to Amethyst. "Ready?" Amethyst nodded before Garnet picked her up and leaping into the air, spinning and launching the gem all the way across the sea and smack into the red eye. Not affecting it at all.

"...I'm going to check with my dad..." Steven said before walking away completely.

"Okay, good luck." Pearl said now becoming more unsure with Garnet's forward plan.

"...I hope he does finds it, otherwise, we're going to be here for a while." Guin said as Amethyst washed ashore, ready for another throw.

* * *

"This isn't working..." Guin said after Amethyst was thrown for the twentieth time.

"Throw me again, I think it's cracking!" Amethyst said as she washed ashore.

Suddenly, a white van with the name "MR UNIVERSE" Etched on the side, pulled in next to him, being pulled from front was.

"The Laser Light Cannon!" Pearl said after seeing the white cannon being towed by the van. Steven and his father then got out and began to help get the cannon in position. "He really did have it!"

Suddenly, the air around them began to get pulled towards the red eye as it got close to impact. "Steven! You need to activate it now!" Guin yelled as the red eye was getting dangerous close.

"How!?" Steven yelled.

"You have Rose's gem! It should work for you!" Pearl yelled.

Steven and his father began to check over the light cannon, After a minute, the cannon began to glow, and the barrel began to transform into a actual rose, the barrel then fell with a thud as it began to charge, Guin and the other Gems quickly gathered around to help Steven in aiming the cannon at the Red eye. There was a flash of light as the sky lit up.

When Guin's eyes recovered he saw bit and shards of the giant eye fall around him and the others. A few then crashed into the street behind them.

"Steven! You just saved MOST of beach city!" Amethyst said to the boy.

"Sorry everyone!" He called to the bystanders.

"How did you get it to work?" Pearl asked Steven.

"I just said that thing dad always say." He replied.

"The thing with the pork rinds?"

"Hot dogs, Pearl." Garnet corrected.

Guin then stepped forward and placed a hand on Steven's shoulder. "You did well today." He complemented. It was then Greg's van was carried off by the high tide caused by the red eye.

"MY VAN!" Greg cried out. "I LIVE IN THAT VAN!"

Guin then watched as the Steven and his father tried to catch the van before it drifted out to sea. That what it was like out here. One moment it was danger, next everyone was shrugging it off and laughing about it, It was something Guin grew accustom to. As he watched the scene before him, he failed to see the cloaked figure perched on a nearby building...Watching them, pleased on how Steven's growth was coming along.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
